A Step too Far
by Isah Underhill
Summary: What if David hadn't left after he devoured Regina's lasagna? What if he suddenly became interested in devouring something else of hers? (cover by the amazing @starscythe)


_I have to leave special thanks to the lovely_ _ **Emily**_ _LillieGrey, who has been so kind to thoroughly beta this for me, and also for_ _ **Jess**_ _OutlawQueenLuvr, who was also kind enough to look over this little piece of Evil Charming, thank you both so much! And also_ _ **Jen**_ _starscythe, for making this amazing, amazing, amazing art!_

…

Regina wondered for maybe the hundredth time that day, why hadn't she thought of this before. It was so simple, so mundane, it did not require a single drop of magic, and yet, she knew that there was _nothing_ that may cut Snow's precious, little, pure heart deeper than what Regina was about to do.

She sat beside David – the irony of the fact that she had decided to maintain his name in this new world never ceased to be amusing – inside her dining room, as he devoured her homemade lasagna, after having helped her with her car and groceries.

Nothing about this evening had been a coincidence; everything had been coldly calculated, from the moment the idea had dawned on Regina that very morning. From the malfunctioning of the battery of her car, to the melting Rocky Road on the leather seats of her Benz, it had all been an act, and David, _oh sweet and helpful, so very lost David who just wants to do the right thing_ , **had** to be her knight in shining armor.

Regina was only upset over the fact that the one true part about this whole farce was the fact that her son indeed did not want to be with her. It was painfully true that he would not be dining with her this evening; he preferred to spend time with anyone but her ever since Emma, the daughter of the man eating her food tonight, had come into town.

This was just as much of a personal vendetta against Miss Swan, who had turned her world upside down when she waltzed into town, turned Henry against her, robbed Regina of the only person she truly loved, as it was against her goodie good mother. If everything went according to plan, daddy Charming would be at Regina's mercy, and the best part about it was that it would all be of his own free will.

"So, how do you like it?" Regina asked once he was done.

"Best lasagna I've ever had," he gave her, along with a friendly smile, "You really know how to work some magic."

Regina could not help but let a small chuckle escape her lips at the truth behind this pathetic man's words. Well, Prince Charming may be pitiful for choosing to be with princess-rainbow-kisses Snow White, but Regina wanted to know if _David_ was anything like his true self.

He stood and insisted on doing the dishes, Regina trailed behind him telling him that he did not need to bother, that she would just run the dishwasher. But her words were empty and merely used to distract him as her eyes took this chance to rake over his body, inspect the broadness of his shoulders, and to travel down and confirm that, _yes_ , his behind still looked divine even when he was not wearing tight leather.

He was talking again, "These last couple of weeks have been, crazy-" he placed the dishes in the sink, and finally looked back at Regina, who decided to lean against the counter, her hand still clutching a much needed glass of wine, "And you've been there this whole time, this is the least I could do."

Regina took a sip of her wine, never breaking eye contact with him, before she spoke, "Well, I do feel, somehow responsible for you-" she gave him a tiny smile which he reciprocated with a slight frown of confusion, "After I _found_ you." She tried to explain, using the expression he and that insufferable Snowflake used often enough to make it unearthly irritating. Regina had to admit she was amusing herself much more than she had expected to, she also felt odd butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of what she planned on doing with this man, or letting this man do to her.

His smile broadened a little, _he understood_. He squinted a little and said, "After everything that happened-" he was now leaning his left side against the sink, having turned completely to face her, dishes apparently forgotten, "-I still don't know what happened that night."

"Well-" Regina felt a slight pang of uneasiness for there was no story to be told, apart from the tale about how she had cursed him and this entire town into oblivion. She quickly tried to come up with something simple whilst still looking at his expectant eyes, "Would you like to know?" She offered him her glass of wine in sympathy, he took it from her grasp, their fingers brushing against each other a little as he did, a small contact that somehow had Regina imagining much more generous types of contact she could have with him.

He took a generous gulp of her wine, still also not breaking eye contact, before he replied, "Yes, I would very much like to."

Regina gave him a smile, to him an act of kindness, to her another few precious moments for her to think up a plausible story. She managed to diverge his attention after she had uttered, "Well-" and proceeded to wet her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and bite softly at the tender skin, his gaze was immediately drawn down to accompany the movements of her lips whilst they stood there for a few seconds, in complete silence. Regina was the one to break it, but somehow she already felt victorious, the poisonous joy of seducing her stepdaughter's husband was something she enjoyed rather too much whilst it coursed through her veins.

"It was a very cold night, I was working late-" she looked him right in the eye whilst she spoke, "I was on my way back home when I realized I had forgotten my phone at the office." She paused then and took a deep breath, "I didn't really need it and I was very tired but-" she tilted her head to the side a little, "-something, in the back of my head, told me to turn back-"

"Was that when you saw me?" he asked, his voice was low, and he had somehow gotten closer to her.

"Yes-" she whispered, their eyes never breaking contact, his own blue pools filled with trust, _foolish man_ , "You were on the side of the road, unconscious-" she frowned a little, faking concern for her make-believe tale, "-you were so cold David." Now it was her time to inch closer to him just a little bit, they were both now resting their sides against the sink, two feet still separating them, but at this stage, the distance between them only seemed to shrink. She looked down then, "The doctors said that had I found you ten minutes later, it would have been too late-" she brought her gaze back to his and sure enough, he was even closer then.

"It's quite amazing," his voice was a mere whisper, his eyes shone with something different, Regina, after all, knew how to work magic even in a land without it.

"Yes-" she breathed back, she tried to keep her volume down, "-if I hadn't forgotten my phone, if I hadn't taken that route home, I-"

Regina was surprised that he interrupted her sentence, giving her something her dark soul ached to hear, something she knew would make Snow crumble to pieces were she ever to know they left her beloved's lips, "It's almost like the universe wanted _you_ to find me."

Regina felt this was the perfect moment to act, she licked her lips a second time but was distracted as his palm was suddenly on top of her hand that rested against the sink. She could not help but release a small gasp at the contact; after all, Regina had expected to be the one initiating any kind of physical contact. But when she dragged her eyes back to his face, she only had time to brace herself with her other hand as his lips came crashing down on hers, his free hand tangling through the hair at the back of her head.

The kiss took her completely by surprise, it was not gentle or sweet like the ones he undoubtedly gave Snow, but raw and hungry, the starvation of his lips were such that Regina found herself moaning and opening her mouth to welcome his more than eager tongue.

His tongue was far _too_ eager, making the kiss slightly sloppy and not well fitted. It lasted for about half a minute, his hand gripping firmly at the back of her head, when suddenly he backed away, his eyes huge with astonishment and fear. There was a moment in which nothing was said. He looked rather funny, his cheeks were a little flushed, and he was breathing slowly and audibly, his lips slightly agape.

His hand dropped from the back of her head, his eyes focused again, and he broke the silence, "Regina-" he took one step back, "-I'm so sorry." His voice was a little croaky and the warmth of his other hand left hers, "I, I…" he stuttered and Regina tried her best to school her features and not laugh at his helplessness, she tried her hardest to look as dumbfounded as he did. "I don't know what came over me, you-"

"David-" her voice was soft, as she looked down and took a wee step in his direction, he did not move. "I-" She looked up then - thanking the long years she had to pretend to be something she was not, for her acting skills were always on point – his eyes were brilliant with doubt but also arousal, Regina knew if she played her cards right, she would win in the end.

She chose to pretend she had no words, and, instead of slurring something that would make his cock twitch inside his pants, she decided to play dumb, act innocent. Regina brought her hand up, her face a mask of wonderment, and placed the very tips of her fingers to his stubbled jaw. She brought her fingers down lightly, and, ever so slowly, caressed down the length of his neck, enjoying the fact that gooseflesh appeared on his skin at the contact; she could feel on her fingers the groan he released.

Regina watched her fingers work with fierce intensity, so she was rather startled when his hand seized her wrist. She gasped, and looked up to see the blue coloring of his eyes had turned a few shades darker, he looked at her with a whole new set of intentions in their depths.

She was rather amazed and liberated a small moan when his lips came in contact with the detained wrist, his kiss there being so unexpected and delicious, it topped the heated one he had given her on the lips, making her the one to shiver from head to toe this time around.

There was no better time to pounce than right then, so taking a deep breath, Regina brought her free hand to the back of his neck and closed the distance between them, locking their lips together once more. He was rather quick to respond, his own lips moving against hers with gusto, she felt her wrist being freed from his hold, and both his hands finding rest on each side of her hips, as he pulled her flush against him.

She gasped at the contact, making it possible for his tongue to explore her mouth once more, this time however, he was a little bit better, a little less like a 15 year-old horny teenager – which Regina was actually expecting to find when it came to his more intimate manners. She felt him hard _– Already?_ – against her, and reveled on the fact that she had been able to work him up so quickly. Regina did not waste time and promptly pressed herself against him, rotating her hips, creating wonderful friction that was most certainly pleasing them both. His grip of her hips became stronger as she proceeded to rub herself against him - she cursed herself for feeling more light headed than she expected by this seemingly simple exchange – and enjoyed how he nipped her bottom lip before crashing his lips to hers again and again.

Regina slithered her hand up, bringing her fingers to lace about his short, blonde hair and pulled at it, breaking the kiss. This time, Regina left no room for him to doubt anything about this whole thing, and gave him a mischievous smile, which he returned – after a beat of doubt – with his best attempt at a wicked grin.

Seeing that he apparently was game, she grabbed two fist fulls of flannel shirt and pulled him to her until their lips almost met, their breaths mingled. His eyes were focused on her lips, and Regina moistened them with the tip of her tongue, making him lean over to try to close the small distance between the two of them. Regina was quicker and pushed at his chest and for a moment, he looked back at her eyes puzzled, but then she was taking step after step and David found himself taking the same amount back until his lower back touched the central counter's edge, and she was once again, oh so close. Regina was quick to divest him of the flannel abhorrence he wore, and smirked at what she found underneath, strong arms apparently untouched by the fact the man had been in a coma for 28 years.

She ran her hands along his taut, muscled arms, already picturing what a man of David's size and strength could do to her, arousal pooling even more in the pit of her stomach. When she looked back at his face, however, she saw he was a little stupefied – _oh, how she loathed men who could not make up their minds_ – and decided to use a little bit of persuasion to make him forget about any lingering doubts.

One of Regina's hands snaked under the hem of his tank and went up to explore, feeling his well-defined abdominal muscles under her fingers. She could feel his labored breathing against her palm, and, when her hand reached his pectorals, she dragged her nails down teasingly, earning herself a nice whimper from his part. She brought her lips to the shell of his ear and slurred, "God David,-" her hand reached his belt and she pressed it against the hard bulge on his pants, "-I want you so much."

 _That did it._

It was as if Prince Charming had had a personality transplant, as if he had been electrocuted by lust and want, for seconds after Regina's five magical words had left her lips - her hand still pressing gently against the stiffness inside his pants - she felt his frame tense then relax. One second later his mouth attacked her neck and his hands snaked their way around her hips until they found home kneading her ass with a newfound intensity.

He nipped and sucked at her pulse point, and Regina chose to palm him a little harder through the fabric of his trousers, making him groan against her flesh, something that made her desire grow more than she had anticipated.

Before long, Regina found her body pressed against his own, but this time, she had grander plans than to simply tease him with the swaying of her hips. As he continued to feast on her neck, at times kissing her collarbone as well and cursing at the not-so-low cleavage, Regina started to undo his belt. The cheap thing came undone easily in her hands, and as she reached for the button of his jeans, his face finally lifted from her neck, and she felt one of his hands cover her own working down below.

At first, he pressed her palm harder against him, closing his eyes and groaning at the sensation, stealing a victorious smirk from Regina's lips. But a frown suddenly took place on her brow when he removed her hand from his hardness altogether whilst opening his eyes.

He gave her a coy smirk before uttering, his voice had gone down quite a bit, he sounded much more interesting like this, much like his brother, "Ladies first." And Regina had to laugh inwardly for even though he was Prince Charming, even in his most pathetic version, he was still a man, and men were so easily swayed, this situation was the perfect example of it.

So without a word in response, Regina turned her back on him, making sure she rubbed her behind on his still covered erection, and took a few steps until she was facing the central counter. She placed her hands on the cold surface and looked at him with heated eyes, "Be my guest,"

Again, it took him seconds to act, at first he simply stared at her, as if his brain had short-circuited. Once he was freed from his brain freeze – probably unaccustomed to women of Regina's caliber – in a few swift moves he was standing right behind her.

She could feel both his hands on each of her sides, they traveled up and then down, as his palms felt up her ass and Regina started to get a little bored. Dullness did not reign for long when suddenly his hands worked fast and one of them snaked their way under Regina's dress. She was so shocked at his boldness that she gasped and leaned a little more over the counter, making herself more accessible to him, finding she rather liked the more audacious version of Prince Charming.

He had gotten closer, his body pressing against hers as his fingers toyed with the fabric of her thong, and Regina spread her legs a little further so he could reach for more sensitive parts of her anatomy. He quickly pushed the lace aside and ran a finger through her wet floods; he groaned a, "Fuck Regina, you're so wet" against her ear, that, combined with his exploring fingers sent a shiver down her spine, but Regina would never admit to ever feeling _that_. He then proceeded to insert a single finger inside her and curl it in a way Regina was amazed to discover Charming even knew about.

He tried to pump said finger into her but the tight dress was apparently making it rather difficult. Regina felt his finger leave her – much to her dismay – but then both his hands were quick at work hiking her dress up – not the smartest of moves, but then again, she was not dealing with James, she was faced with little bro David – until her barely covered behind was revealed to him. She heard him gasp, the sound made the victory smirk reappear on her lips.

The grin suddenly shifted as her lips formed an 'O' when he inserted two fingers in her, and pumped a little. Soon her hungry moans tumbled from her 'O' shaped lips, and a fire-like desire she did not expect she was going to feel this evening started to course through her veins. His hot breath hit her neck; his body leaned over hers as he started to finger fuck her in earnest, making her head a little dizzy.

It felt criminally delicious and Regina cursed herself for enjoying this so much, for actually letting him exercise this small, yet significant amount of power over her. Regina knew that sex was all about giving and taking, but this was so much more than that to her, this was taking from Snow White, this was Regina's way of proving that true love cock-and-bull nonsense could not withstand her powerful curse, or Regina herself.

She clenched her walls around his fingers and met his fingers with movements of her own with gusto. Regina took a deep calming breath, that came out more like a half hitched moan, and took a step forward, putting some distance between the two of them, and consequently making his fingers slip from her wet core. She was able to register the sound of confusion he produced before she turned around to face him, he still had that half dumbfounded, half-horny as fuck expression on his face, he held his once working hand as if it hadn't moved ever since she distanced her sex from it, and Regina could see all too well the evidence of her arousal glistening on his fingers.

A small grin adorned her lips as his eyes shot to her underwear. Regina's eyes, however, remained fixed on his dripping hand and an idea suddenly took her by storm. As the hand painted with her arousal was extended to take her by the hip, Regina took his wrist in her own petit hand and brought it up for inspection. By then his eyes were burning on hers as she held the hand in between their faces.

Regina bit her lower lip and slurred, "Lick them clean."

David's eyes grew at Regina's words, but she simply arched a brow and dared him to go through with it with her eyes. Her hand was still around his wrist, holding the hand up only centimeters away from Regina's own face. David was the one to move as his face came closer and closer until he took one step forward, closing the distance between them, and started licking Regina's juices off his own hand. David was quite the obedient boy as he sucked, and ran his tongue over his fingers, his body pressed to Regina's, who stared at him, feeling more and more aroused with every new flicker of his tongue, and a venomous victorious feeling taking over her heart.

She had to admit, the image of that burly man licking his fingers clean from her juices was far more erotic than she had expected it to be. So before Regina knew it, her own tongue was at work on his hand as well, working with his, tangoing and tripping over fingers and his tongue. She took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked it with gusto, extracting a groan from the man whose face and tongue were mere breaths away from her own.

At some point, the hand – that by this point had been thoroughly licked clean by both - was forgotten, but their tongues still danced together in the form of a heated kiss. Somewhere between sucking David's finger – whilst imagining what it would be like to suck something thicker of his – and kissing him most fervently - their hands everywhere at once - something inside Regina's head had snapped, and all she seemed to want was that man's cock inside her.

"Why the hell are you still wearing those trousers David?" she asked in annoyance the moment their lips parted. David had started trying to take off her dress - and failing at it miserably -, at the same time as she managed to open the zipper of his jeans.

She quickly pushed down his trousers and underwear, causing for his erection to spring out of its confines and Regina was glad that David's anatomy did not disappoint, he was indeed James' twin after all. All his attempts to take her dress off ceased as soon as she took his deliciously thick and perfectly sized cock in her hand, stroking it up and down, making him look a little stupid – more stupid than usual anyway - for a few seconds.

Regina was impossibly close to him and placed the very tip of his cock to the thoroughly wet fabric of her panties, right over her clit and rubbed it a little, making zaps of pleasure radiate from the spot, the sensation was far too pleasant for her own good, making her think she could get used to it. She inched her lips towards his, but before she could kiss him, she said in a low sensual, but demanding voice, "Take those off now." And with that, Regina took two steps back in order to let him rid himself of his clothes.

David was as quick as possible in obeying her orders, and taking off his boots, trousers and undergarments in an almost desperate manner. Regina managed to pull her dress over her head and throw it mindlessly on the floor.

She took this time to study the man in front of her as he unlaced the bindings of his boots almost frantically at the same time as he pulled down his trousers. Regina smirked, he was so different from James – although, Regina had never had to wait for James to take his clothes off, it was at these moments she really did miss her miraculous purple smoke that was able to divest a man in seconds – David was a little awkward, slightly bigger, and so much more trusting.

She took off the very last bit of fabric that covered her body, the black thong he had enjoyed playing with so much – she had forgone wearing a bra for obvious reasons – and just as David had managed to take off his undergarments, Regina threw the dark lingerie piece his way. It hit his face, blinding him for a few seconds before he caught the flimsy lace with his hand, and looked up and saw her.

Regina was as naked as the day she was born and feeling gloriously sexy, utterly irresistible, and absolutely victorious as she leaned back onto the counter, her hands touching the cold marble with her heels still on. He looked at her as if she was some manner of Goddess, and Regina lived for that look, for she wanted to believe he _never_ looked at Snow like _that_ , because quite frankly, Snow would never live up to what Regina could offer. And at that very moment, Regina vowed to spoil her rival's husband's for good, to make him ache for her, to leave her mark imprinted in him in such a way that he would never be satisfied with another.

This time, after he had raked his eyes hungrily over her body, his dumbfounded state did not last long. Suddenly his front was pressed to hers as one hand found her behind and squeezed one cheek pulling it apart a little, whilst the other fond her left breast and took as much of it as it could, pulling at her nipple and making Regina hiss. His mouth was back on hers again, and had Regina not been leaning against the counter she would have most certainly tripped backwards for he came at her with such force, with such wanton, that made Regina unstable in more than one way.

David kneaded her ass to the point that it was almost painful, sometimes bringing his fingers to toy with orifices he hadn't had them in yet, as he pressed himself against her with force. Regina adored it, she reveled in feeling he was aching her, groping her as if he would never again be able to touch her, crazy about her, _true love be damned_.

Regina's arms snaked around his torso to find he still wore that damned tank top. She started to pull at the fabric but to no avail, David was far too entertained in ravaging her mouth with his and squeezing every curve Regina's body possessed to noticed she wanted to rid him of that very last layer.

She bit down hard on his lower lip in order to call his attention, she could taste a little blood there – _good, that's bound to sting for a good while_ – and David broke the contact between their mouths, opening his eyes in alarm. Regina merely smirked at him and cleaned the small droplet of blood that sat on the corner of his mouth with a delicate swipe of her thumb, and he immediately brought his tongue to the same spot, tasting the blood and not looking as disapproving as she would have thought he would.

She wiped her finger on his white tank whilst she slurred, "I told you to take it off"

But before he could say or do anything, Regina's hands were at work, lifting the distasteful fabric up and pulling it over his head until his bare, impressive torso was finally in contact with hers, her nipples stiffening at the raw contact. As soon as he was, _finally_ , completely naked in front of her, David did not waste time as both his hands shot back to her behind, but this time round, he lifted her from the floor, and placed her sitting on the cold marble counter.

Regina instinctively spread her legs and David was in between them in seconds, her hands coming to the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss that knocked the air out of his lungs. Her legs wrapped around him, bringing the man who was making the most agreeing noises against her mouth even closer, moistening his sex with her desire as she rubbed herself on him, his hands kneading her thighs with enough strength they were bound to leave marks. Her desire was practically driving her crazy at this point, the grinding was good enough to make her faint, but Regina needed _more_ , she needed to be thoroughly fucked and she needed it _now_.

One of her hands came down, she scratched her nails down his front with until she found his erection, his cock was hard as a rock against her touch and throbbing with desire. Regina hummed in delight whilst she stroked him, twisting a little at the end to give him an extra kick, and David broke the kiss with a loud pop as soon as she started her ministrations and threw his head back letting out a loud moan.

She knew what she needed to do to bring this man to her mercy, so Regina kept one of her hands tangled in his hair whilst the other traced a single finger from the base of his erection until the very tip. She ran that finger around the head whilst she caressed the back of his neck, and David straightened up his posture and looked at her.

Regina wrapped her hand around him once more and brought his length to her sex, placing the head to her entrance and whispering, her eyes glistening with desire, "I want you inside me,"

She most certainly did not have to say anything twice as he grunted something and pushed himself all the way inside her with one powerful push of his hips. She did not expect for it to completely knock the air out of her, she did not expect to feel so much want, so much pleasure with having him inside, and yet, there she was, whimpering after a single delicious thrust, excitement for what was to come pooling in the pit of her stomach. No, she had not planned for this, but Regina would be damned if she didn't enjoy this pleasant surprise while it lasted.

David was faring rather similarly, his eyes were closed and his bottom lip was trapped in between his teeth as he remained as he was, probably using every bit of self-control he possessed not to start pounding into her. _Such a gentleman, such a waste_.

Regina leaned forward until her lips touched the shell of his ear and told him in a breath after biting down his earlobe, "Fuck me, David."

Those words finally snapped the last bit of gallantry in him, when the throaty words, " _Fuck, Regina,_ " left his lips and his hands slid from her thighs up to her hips and squeezed with might. He pulled back a little and thrust again, bringing his length from her sex slowly only to pound inside her with speed and force, he repeated the pattern a few times grunting as he did and hitting a particularly hot spot inside Regina that was making moans tumble from her mouth with every new thrust.

He was apparently unable to continue that torturous pace, and started pounding into her at a normal pace, his grip on her hips so strong he could have lifted her from the counter if he wanted. Regina was seeing stars, his cock was thick enough to make the friction of it with her walls absolutely maddening, sounds that she had promised herself she would not make whilst being with him fell from her lips with ease as he pushed himself in and out of her, fucked her good and proper, exceeding all of her expectations.

Regina was dripping by this point, kissing was overrated by then, as she leaned on both her hands for dear life while he pounded into her with force, his breathing ragged and coming in gasps, whilst Regina's legs were tightly wrapped about him, her heels digging into his bum, pleasure hazing every single coherent thought she possessed.

The delusional pleasure was building up as David picked up the pace, and Regina's hands gave in, making her entire back as well as head come in contact with the counter's surface. Upon seeing the shift in position, David took one of her legs and propped it over his shoulder, making his cock sink in even deeper inside her.

Surprisingly so, he slowed the place a little and brought one hand to her clit and started rubbing tantalizing circles on it. She meowed as her pleasure was tripled by fingers pinching at her before he rubbed her knot some more, her eyes finally closed at the wonderful sensation, she had been adamant in watching him fuck her until the end, but this was too good, she could no longer control herself, so when Regina's eyes were shut, she finally lost it.

The pleasure filled scream she produced only served to make David's movements more frantic on her most sensitive spot, and she was twisting in pleasure under his touch, making her hoisted up leg drop from his shoulder. His surprisingly expert fingers along with the continuous pumping of his cock burned pleasure into her, it dominated every single inch of skin she possessed, setting fire to her insides, stirring and swirling her desires.

And soon it was all too much, the pleasure made a buzzing noise in her ear and Regina knew she was about to come, loud sounds flew unbidden from her throat as she tightened around him, like a knot pulled just too tight and suddenly, gloriously fell, her orgasm hitting her hard, making her see stars even though her eyes were firmly shut.

He had not stopped moving inside her, although after her screaming orgasm, his hand had abandoned her clit and moved to join the other one which held on to her arse. David lifted her up a little from the counter, banging himself against her fast and hard now, riding her nice and good as Regina herself rode out her orgasm and enjoyed that nice cock coming in and out of her very grateful cunt.

It only took David a few more powerful thrusts, fast and absolutely wonderful, to reach his peak as well. Regina's body was so satisfied, so numb with blissful pleasure that she hardly registered that he had actually pulled out and spilled his seed on her belly instead of remaining inside. Something she found rather odd, but then later added to the fact that he was a goodie good guy and would do the right, responsible thing, even in this moment of complete loss of control.

She felt him place her lower parts onto the cold marble once more as he tried to even out his labored breathing, Regina opened her eyes just to catch him placing his hands on the counter next to each side of her hips and dip his head forward. For an entire minute, they remained like this, the only sound that broke the silence being of their labored breathing.

"Regina-" he was still rather out of breath, his voice was a little croaky. He started to trace a finger around her belly, making gooseflesh rise on her already flushed skin.

"Yes?" she sighed whilst stretching her body a little, twisting herself in a feline way, communicating with her body that she was enjoying that finger painting patterns on her flesh.

"This was-" he started, but instead of continuing, he looked down into Regina's eyes, his finger having reached one of her nipples and spreading a little seed there, the feeling was ridiculously good.

She met his eye and ran her tongue over her upper lip; a venomous thrill running about her entire body, as she arched a brow and asked, her voice low and throaty, " _Charming_ , don't you think?"


End file.
